


i'm thinking wish you were here

by 3_mik



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crushing, Other, Pre-Relationship, mirage pines after local enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_mik/pseuds/3_mik
Summary: He was sure he saw them. Maybe. He hoped he did. It was dim, he couldn't see for sure. But who else could've come here with that distinctive mask?The final night on Mirage Voy'age and Elliott spots an unexpected visitor who he may or may not be crushing on.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	i'm thinking wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a lil late but here y'all go
> 
> my initial plan was to rush this work and post it before holodays ended but of course, i didn't and i am actually pleased with the result, getting this out just before season 4, many thanks to my proofreader for this one
> 
> title taken from tessa violet's crush.
> 
> also lowkey, wattson & mirage, autism & adhd solidarity

It was another night of playing host for Elliott. The last night actually, as the staff had informed him that his time at the Mirage Voy'age was coming to an end.

Which was anticipated, all things must come to an end and Elliott was already missing his usual outfit.

Hosting parties had been a blast, especially after tough games.  
And many legends participated on the fun, more or less. There always were the reclusive ones, like Crypto, Caustic and Bloodhound, who all seemed to avoid these kind of events.

But even without every legend participating, the cruise ship was usually packed with people; legends, game staff and others, and tonight wasn't any different.

Elliott had to admit that while all the attention was nice and the partying great, he was lucky for the holograms on his side.  
Excessively having to entertain so many for nights in a row was a chore he previously didn't know he could get exhausted from.

Elliott took a deep breath and pressed the button to start loud fireworks for the final night, officially kicking off the party while people cheered.

Elliott was honestly ready to call the quits.  
It had gotten late, he had spent hours mixing drinks, chatting, being the life of the party, and by now he was ready to nap at any moment now.  
But a good host stays up as long as there are guests.  
(Damn his good work ethic.)

Surveying the dance floor from behind the bar counter, he sipped on his already warm drink.

The music wasn't as loud as it was before, the dance floor had more of a mellow atmosphere and soft songs played instead of fast paced dance music.

While the party goers had reduced in numbers, some taking their leave earlier than others, Elliott estimated it would be at least a few more hours before the last people would head out.

He ran his hand through his hair which was left a mess after wearing the hat for so long. Whatever, Elliott had also undone some buttons on his jacket and removed the white faux goatee, so looking best wasn't on his list of priorities. He probably still had the red blush on his cheeks though.

He gulp down the last of the drink, grimacing at the taste while his eyes returned to scanning the crowd idly, anything to keep him awake.

There was someone he didn't expect to see, mingling in the dancefloor, passing through. Bloodhound. Elliott jolted up.

He was sure he saw them. Maybe. He hoped he did. It was dim, the night sky of the foreign planet and the colorful party illumination didn't give him proper lighting to see for sure. But who else could've come here with that distinctive mask?

Leaving his spot by the bar after deploying another hologram in his stead, Elliott walked closer to the dance floor.

Elliott couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Bloodhound sneak through the mass of people.  
Surprisingly none paid too much attention to them. (Whether out of respect or inebriation, he didn't know.)

Elliott began to move through the crowd, trying to catch up to them.  
He had seen their elusive figure go to the great hall, taking a turn to the left at the hind of the ship.

Elliott wondered what they'd be doing here, heart already racing at the idea that _they were really here._

The hunter had caught his eye, not by their intimidating presence, but by their reaffirming, calm words before they'd finish off their opponents.

The closeness of Bloodhound's mask during Elliott's final moments as he heard them praise him for going against them. It had felt intimate and significant, being flattered before his demise. The experience had left Mirage longing for the other legend, and he wasn't going to pass the chance to meet them.

Getting to the hind of the ship, he looked around for them. There were a few people chatting by a table, greeting Elliott as he passed them.  
He waved at them, pacing forward.  
No sign of Bloodhound, the sundeck was filled with people but not the one he was looking for. They probably had already left.  
Walking over to lean on a railing to look at the sky, Elliott sighed dramatically.

Elliott didn't need them to be here, it was fine honestly, he knew not everyone was the partying type or couldn't enjoy this sort of gathering.

(Wattson had wanted to try spending time at the Mirage Voy'age earlier, even going so far as to drag Caustic with her. He had no idea how she did that and didn't have the time to ask before Wattson informed him, that while it's a nice party, it had been too much for her sensory issues, apologizing for not staying longer.)

Elliott heard a shrilling caw, promptly breaking his thoughts.

He moved his gaze to look at the source of the noise.  
Sitting in the shadows a few meters away, a slumped figure, dark lenses of a mask glinting in the dim light, staring right at him.  
There was also a menacing raven perched on a outstretched hand.

His heart nearly jumped out before he recognized the figure, which set his heart racing for a whole nother reason.

"Holy sh-! H-hi Bloodhound!"

The raven cawed again, unnerving Elliott. (The bird seemed to high-key know how scary it can be.)

Bloodhound's gaze moved from Elliott to look at their pet.

"Good evening."

Hearing their voice sent small shivers down his back, it felt like confirmation that, yes, they really were here, he's not dreaming.  
Elliott cleared his throat.  
_Time to bring out the small talk._  
"So, uh, what're you doing here, you don't seem like a party animal?"

Elliott cringed at his question. He had already made a unfair assumption about them after seeing them for like, 8 seconds, how rude was that?  
What if Bloodhound really was the partying type on the side, but didn't think Mirage Voy'age was turnt enough for their presence? Was Mirage bout to get dragged on his party organizing skills? He wasn't emotionally prepared for such an outcome, but he generally wasn't prepared for anything when it came to the hunter.

Their gaze peered at the dark horizon for a second.

"I thought it would be pleasant to see all of this before it is gone."

Elliott thought it made sense in a way, he definitely wasn't going to question any reason as to why they were here.  
"Right, right, and how are you liking it so far?"

The bird perched on their hand took off into the night and Bloodhound turned to look at him.  
He now noticed that they were wearing less of a combat style-kinda outfit.  
Wouldn't label it as casual by his standards, they definitely looked like they were ready to go hunting, but compared to the stuff Bloodhound usually wore, tonight's outfit was toned down, less worn clothes, lack of satchels, no visible knives.

"It is not a festivity I would partake in, but others seem to be enjoying it."

Elliott moved his hand to his hair, trying to make it stay in place in a nervous manner.

"Y-yeah, the party's pretty phem-pho-, phenomenal, even if I say so myself."

They made an agreeing hum and cocked their head to the side, much like a bird would. (Elliott kinda thought of it as cute, even when coming from a fearsome hunter.)  
"Yet you are here, instead of taking part in the festivities of your own making?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he answered, "Oh, uh, it's not that I don't wanna be there, but it gets...tiring after a while, y'know, playing host and being the spectacle all night long. I mean, there's a lot of me for the spotlight, but also sometimes, not...enough, if that makes sense?"

Bloodhound stayed silent, probably thinking of a response, Elliott felt regret. What if Bloodhound thought he was un-cool now, or maybe they thought his rambling was annoying, how bad would that be, seeing how rambling was a big part of his personality, along with jokes, performing and self-deprecation.

"I see. If time alone is what you need, I will be taking my leave."  
Elliott was snapped back from his thoughts as he saw them rising to their feet, and he knew he definitely did not want them to leave.  
"No! Uh, no need to do that, I mean, I kinda came here after you so you should stay."

Bloodhound paused their movement.  
"You don't mind?" Their voice sounded genuinely puzzled and Elliott nodded in response, swallowing thickly.  
Bloodhound sat back down with a fixed posture.

They both were silent, Bloodhound seemingly content with the quiet, the soft sounds of music barely reaching this far.

Unsure whether to stay or to go, or what to say, Elliott began to fidget.  
It seemed that Bloodhound noticed the anxious habit of his when they gestured at the empty floor in front of them, "Would you like to join me?" asking him to sit down.

"Uh, sure, if you'll have me..?"  
It was technically his ship, for now, but getting their confirmation when they nodded felt like a relief.  
Elliott sat down, concealing a shiver from the contact with the cold metal.  
He crossed his legs in an effort to get comfortable, almost bumping knees with Bloodhound.

Bloodhound stayed still while Elliott clenched and unclenched his fists.  
Should he chat with them? Or did they dislike his constant need to talk?

As if reading his thoughts, Bloodhound broke the silence again.  
"You may speak, I am not opposed to talking."

Elliott sat up straight, clearing his throat.  
He was nervous, without any reason, he was just hanging out with his buddy-pal, as people with friends do. He thought it was kinda pathetic how worked up he was about this.  
_Time to be cool._  
"How you..doin'?" Elliott's voice sounded a bit shaky. _Embarrassing._  
Bloodhound's smoky glass gaze was pointed at his face, Elliott wondered what they must've thought of him. Hopefully something good.

"I am fine, how are you?" Their voice sounded considerate, like they actually cared how he was doing. The thought caused Elliott to move his hand in an attempt to fix his hair.

Twirling with the long strands of hair, he looked at the scenery.  
"Oh, you know me, top of the world an' all. Except maybe kinda cold? Is Talos always so cold at night?"

Bloodhound let out a small hum in response. They probably didn't feel the cold, or they were good at hiding it. Probably some freaky hunter skills?

"Do you like this planet?" Bloodhound asked with a hint of curiosity that Elliott almost couldn't detect.

Elliott moved his clammy hand to rub the back of his neck, while thinking of a response.  
"Oh, uh, well it's different from Solace, that's for sure. Haven't been to other planets a lot, or at all honestly, so I guess it's pretty cool, I mean, real different, but not in a totally bad way?"

Bloodhound listened intently and nodded in affirmation, not seemingly going to take the conversation forward.

Elliott still felt somewhat nervous, not handling the silence well. He really shouldn't be so flustered, it's just that he hadn't been in this kinda situation before...with Bloodhound.

"Do you want a drink or something, I could totally make you one right now if it's what you itching for? Not to brag, well, to slightly brag, I am a pretty good bartender."

"No thank you."

His smile fell a bit. Elliott was proud of his skills and his hands were itching to do something.  
And he didn't mind that Bloodhound totally refused his offer or anything.

"Perhaps another time."

Elliott visibly perked at that, grinning as he thumped his fingers rhythmically on his thigh.

"Oh yeah, just say the word and I'll be there."

They nodded and Elliott couldn't help keeping the grin off his face.

Before Elliott could think of another topic to break the silence, Bloodhound spoke up, in a soft tone.

"Your scars?"

He instinctively moved his hand to his cheek, tracing the old wound. He had almost forgotten.  
"Oh yeah, it's the make-up. Of course I don't need make-up, you know with a face like this," gesturing to his features, "but they thought it was a good idea, getting me all dolled up, so no scars in sight, for now."

He was surprised how Bloodhound recognized the difference, Elliott wondered if this meant that they observed his face frequently enough to notice any changes.

Bloodhound just nodded in response, _they really don't talk much,_ Elliott guessed their gaze was still on his face.  
"So, uh, you have any?"  
Bloodhound's head lifted at that, just a bit. Without the mask, the two would probably be looking eye to eye.

They went quiet for much longer than before, leaving Elliott to feel like a dumb ass for asking something like that from Bloodhound, who stayed as a mystery due to their own volition.  
"You don't have to answer if that goes against your, like, personal comfort zone or anyth-"

"Several."

The answer caused Elliott to stop rambling.  
Having heard all kinds of stories about the hunter, he guessed it made sense, some marks were probably inevitable even with modern hospital care.

"Oh cool, cool, that sounds cool."  
Elliott went silent, lightly tracing the scar on his cheek. How badly would Bloodhound had had to be hurt in the past to retain several scars? His own scars were pretty light, and he even had the option to get them fixed up.

Bloodhound moved their hand to where their chin would be under their mask, and in a pensive tone asked, "May I ask how you got the one on your nose?"

Elliott perked at that. Them showing (even the smallest) interest in him made Elliott's cheeks darken just a bit, he desperately hoped it wasn't visible in the low lighting.

He wasn't gonna pass up the chance to share a funny story that usually got a few chuckles from anyone willing to listen.

He grinned, "Strap in because this one's a tale worth listening to."

Elliott talked for what felt like hours, funny stories and jokes to gadget talk and science stuff.  
And Bloodhound listened, occasionally commenting on something, but never in a judgmental way.  
He could every now and then hear a pleased hum or a small exhale, and it made him wanna keep on chatting despite his tired state.

Having someone actually listen to what Elliott was saying without telling him to shut up was elevating. He didn't have many close friends, and he couldn't talk to his mom the same these days.  
Elliott had to admit that he had grown lonely, despite usually being surrounded by people. Getting the attention of Bloodhound, as both the competitor he looked up to and as the mysterious hunter he pined after, felt like bliss.

The party on the sundeck seemed to be slowing down and Elliott guessed that while it felt like a small eternity conversation, it was probably an hour. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion while talking. "So that's why," stopping to yawn, "you never initiate a fistfight with a flyer."

He hears Bloodhound huff in amusement.  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind the next time I go after one."  
Their posture is much more relaxed than earlier. They had been sitting stiff and straight before (no doubt the end result of many hunts requiring discipline and patience). Now they were more slouched and casual.

Elliott wonders what kind of expression they had under the mask, if they were smiling. God, he hoped he'd got them to smile.

"It is quite late, should you retire for the night?"  
Bloodhound didn't sound like they needed any sleep, did they ever rest?

"Me? Nah, am good, fine, great even. Shouldn't you head for the bed though? Or is this like a hunter thing, never sleeping, always on the lookout?"

Bloodhound huffs at that, the casual tone of their voice is definitely something Elliott would love to hear more often.

"Maybe you're right."  
Their gaze moves to the horizon, and Elliott doesn't have the time to ask whether they meant that they sleep or not, when he spots a raven circling them nearby. Bloodhound extends their hand out, and soon enough the bird lands on their arm.

Elliott sees how Bloodhound brings the bird closer to their mask and begins stroking the birds while softly hushing words Elliott can't understand.

He feels blessed to witness the sight of the fearsome hunter of the Outlands, spoiling their pet.

The bird let a few appreciative sounds before hopping off Bloodhound's hand and landing on their thigh.  
They both quietly watch how the bird preens its feathers for a moment before it started to strut over to stand on Elliott's leg.  
Beady little eyes land on Elliott who stiffens up immediately.

Bloodhound mutters something that Elliott didn't catch before ordering, "Don't..."

Elliott doesn't know whether it was meant for him or the bird.  
He looks at the bird and then back at Bloodhound.  
"What do I do?"

"I don't suppose you have any snacks nearby?"

Elliott shakes his head and glances back at the black eyes still peering up at him. The bird looks impatient and flaps its wings while letting out a caw.

Bloodhound leans forward, hands hovering on each side of the bird, ready to grab it if something would go wrong. 

They look kinda ridiculous and Elliott wanted to assure them that "it's cool, no worries" but before he could finish his sentence, the bird lunged at his face.

All Elliott could hear was Bloodhound yelp "Artur!" in an undignified manner, as he tried to defend himself without hurting the bird.  
Luckily Bloodhound caught the bird quickly and held it up like an angry toddler. It let out a displeased caw.

Bloodhound sounds genuinely concerned as they apologized.  
"I am very sorry, Artur is spoiled and prone to violence when hungry. Are you okay?" 

Moving his hand to his face, he could feel a few scratch marks and a mean peck-mark on his cheek but nothing fatal.

"Yeah, nothing too serious, don't worry, but you might have the moral obligation to kiss it better."

He meant it as a casual joke, maybe something to earn another huff from Bloodhound. But when they fell silent, looking down, Elliott felt regret.  
He inwardly berates himself, he shouldn't have said that, he was somewhat bonding with Bloodhound, it was going great, and now he just burned that bridge down.

He felt white hot shame and he wanted to run away, to completely leave this all behind.

"I'm, am, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Close your eyes. And do not open them."  
Their voice sounded commanding yet soft. Elliott screwed his eyes shut immediately, he could hear a faint chuckle from Bloodhound, causing his heartbeat to quicken. Sitting straight with clenched fists, waiting for anything to happen.

He hears movement and the flap of wings, and Elliott doesn't have time to question when he hears a pressurized hiss and metal objects clinking.  
A quiet inhale and an exhale.

Gently, gloved fingers take hold of his chin.There was familiarity in the worn material.

His head was cocked to the side, angling his cheek when he felt a soft press of lips on his face. It was light and quick, but Elliott had felt the warmth and touch, and it definitely wasn't a dream.

"I hope this suffices."  
Bloodhound's voice sounded like they were smiling, and Elliott felt like he could die a happy man, because. Holy fuck.

"O-oh yeah, totally, that was, wow, that sure was, su-sa-sufficient. Definitely, totally even, yeah-"

A gloved finger stopped his rambling, which is good because otherwise he would've not stopped. His cheeks felt so warm and he was sweating.

He heard an amused huff before the sounds of plastic and metal moving.

"You may open your eyes now."

He sees Bloodhound, mask back on and sitting closer to him, casual as ever.  
No bird insight, a relief on his end.

They stay quiet while Bloodhound gazes at the horizon and yet Elliott doesn't feel so nervous as before.  
Elliott comes to the conclusion that he's really smitten, but doesn't mind it one bit.

They stay like that until Bloodhound gets up and looks at Elliott.

"Thank you. For tonight."  
Their voice sounds confident as usual, but there's a hint of fondness.

He thinks he should be the one thanking them.  
"It's cool, can I, uh, walk you back?" he asks while he gets up to stand beside them.  
He actually had no idea where Bloodhound spends their time outside of the games, but he sure would like to find out.

They politely shake their head. "No thank you. I think you should get some rest soon."

Elliott moves his hand to scratch his beard while yawning, he is reminded of the make-up on his face when his fingertips caught some of his red blush.  
"Oh yeah, I should probably go wash this stuff off already, probably looks ridiculous."

Bloodhound nodded.  
"Your previous comment about your appearance. I agree."

Elliott let out a "huh?", not knowing what they were referring to for a hot second, brain wracking to remember what the two had talked about.  
Oh, how he didn't need make up because he already looks good.  
The realization that they just called him attractive, promptly caused him to fluster.

"O-oh, thanks, that's uh-"  
Elliott feigned a cough, trying to gather his thoughts, Bloodhound nods, urging him to continue.  
He swallows and clears his throat.

"What I mean is, thank you, I'm sure you're pretty nice looking too."

They pleasantly hum in response and Elliott feels like grinning.

"I hope you'll find rest soon. Goodnight, Elliott."

"Goodnight, I'll see you around!"

They nod, and with a confident voice say, "You will." Before walking away calmly. 

Once they were gone Elliott sat back down and held his face in his hands. His cheeks hurt from smiling but he couldn't help it. He thanked whatever gods Bloodhound worshiped for tonight. Elliott didn't think sitting in the dark and talking would be the best part about the final night in Mirage Voy'age but he's glad he was wrong.


End file.
